The present invention relates to parking brake lever assemblies, and more specifically to hand-actuated assemblies which are intended for motor vehicle use.
Conventional hand-actuated parking brake assemblies include a long operating handle which projects into the passenger space of the vehicle, a factor which limits its use to and placement in certain vehicles. For example, in automobiles with bench type front seats, placement of a hand brake is essentially limited to the door side of the driver's seat. In such a case, protrusion of a brake handle presents an annoying obstacle to entering and exiting the car and, for that reason, those cars generally incorporate foot-operated parking brake assemblies.
Vehicles with bucket seats in the front have the option to place the hand brake assembly between the driver and passenger seats. In that case, however, the assembly occupies space which could otherwise be used for accessories.